


Shamrocks and Beer

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bartenders, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, drunk sexing, drunk!Cas, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works at the Roadhouse and meets the new bartender. When the guy can't keep up Dean steps in to help. We all know what happens next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamrocks and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt idea from someone in my Destiel Facebook group for St. Patrick's Day. Hope you like it! 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

"Hey Dean!" Jo called out as he entered the front door of The Roadhouse. 

"Hey Jo! Ready for tonight?" 

"Hell yeah," she said with a grin. "You meet the new guy yet?" 

"New guy? I didn't know Ellen was hiring." 

"Yup," Jo said as she flopped down onto a barstool. "She thought we needed some extra help around here." 

"Huh... Ok well, what's he gonna be doing?" 

"Bartending" 

Dean nearly dropped the bottle he was holding. "What?" 

"You heard her," Ellen said with a smirk as she pulled him into a hug. 

"But...Ellen we don't need help behind the bar. I've got it covered." 

"You did last year sure. But we've doubled our customers since then. The last thing I need is for us to have problems." Before he could say a word she put her hand up. "Now I don't want any arguing about this you hear me? Castiel is a good guy and I know you two will do fine." 

"Castiel?" Dean asked as the two women walked to the back room. "What kind of a name is Castiel?" 

=======

Half an hour later as Dean was finishing up his prep he heard the front door open. "We're not open yet. Come back in an hour." 

"Um...I'm actually here to work. My name is Castiel." 

Dean looked up at the gravelly voice and froze. Damn this guy was hot! 

"Oh sorry," Dean said as he forced the thought out of his head. He walked out from behind the bar and extended his hand. "I'm Dean." 

"Nice to meet you Dean," Castiel said with a shy smile, shaking Dean's hand with a firm grip. 

"So have you ever worked at a bar before?" Dean asked as he went back to work. 

"I have but it's been awhile." 

"Well it's like riding a bike," Dean said with a grin. "You'll get the hang of it again." 

====== 

By the time they opened the bar everything was well stocked and ready to go. People flooded in quickly to celebrate St. Patrick's day and not long after they were swamped with orders. 

Dean could handle it, he'd dealt with worse than this before, but Castiel seemed to be having a hard time. He was fine at first, quickly and easily pushing out every order that came his way. But when the regulars started to join the party goers he started to slip. Orders started mixing up or being done wrong in the rush and soon Castiel became a flustered mess. 

Dean could hear him struggling as his side of the bar grew more rowdy. As fast as he could he caught up his orders so he could help him. 

"Hold on a sec!" He called to some of the patrons. 

By the time he got there Cas had spilled a drink all over the floor and was trying not to fall in his panic. 

"Grab a mop I got this," he said as he took the bottle Castiel was holding. 

Castiel looked at him, red faced and wide eyed as he obeyed. 

With Dean's help Castiel's side of the bar was taken care of. Working together they knocked out the orders with ease as Castiel started to gain more control.

======

"That...was...intense," Dean said with a tired laugh as the last customer finally left. "Man, I'm glad you were there tonight." 

"I don't know why," Castiel said softly. "I wasn't much help to you and you ended up doing most of the work." 

"Hey," Dean gripped his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "You did good Cas. Honestly, I'm proud of you." 

Castiel smiled sheepishly back at him. "Thank you Dean, and thank you for your help tonight. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in." 

"Yeah well, we gotta stick together right?" 

"Right." 

======

As they finished cleaning up Castiel noticed Dean constantly checking his phone. "Got plans tonight?"

"Sort of...my brother is throwing a party for the holiday and he wants me to stop by. What about you? Any fun plans for tonight?" 

Castiel shook his head, "Not really." 

"Well then you should come!" Dean said with a wide grin. 

"I don't know Dean... I wouldn't want to intrude." 

"Pfft....you're not intruding! Besides, you'd be my plus one," he said with a wink. "Come on Cas... What do ya say?" 

Castiel blushed but nodded. "Alright I'll come." 

======

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as soon as he saw his brother. 

Castiel stood back as they hugged and laughed for a minute. 

"Hey Sam, I want you to meet someone. This is Cas," Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him over. "Cas, this is my brother Sammy." 

Sam gave Dean the bitchface but shook Castiel's hand. 

The party was loud but enjoyable. Castiel stayed by Dean's side practically the whole night. He was enjoying himself though. Especially watching Dean as he got drunk. 

"Hey Cas," Dean mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen. "Having fun?" 

"I am thank you. But I think I'm going to head home." 

Dean frowned at that. "Why?" 

"I just think it's time." He was surprised when Dean came to stand in front of him. 

"Please don't go..." 

When Dean kissed him Castiel froze, unsure of what to do. But Dean was warm and he tasted wonderful and soon Castiel relaxed, sinking into the kiss. When they parted they were both breathless and Dean's eyes were darker than before. 

"Come on..." 

He pulled Castiel upstairs to the guest room, collapsing onto the bed with him as they quietly laughed. Castiel wasn't nearly as drunk as Dean was but he could feel the alcohol working in his system. 

When Dean put a hand down his pants to stroke him Castiel thought about stopping it. He knew this could end badly for them in the morning. But he didn't care. Right now the man he'd been wanting all night was wanting him back. 

Neither one was sober enough to try fumbling with their clothing so they went for another option. 

After getting Castiel's pants open to pull him out Dean did the same. He pressed them close together, their cocks rubbing together with a wonderful friction that had them both panting. 

With Dean's hand holding them together Castiel came, his cry muffled by Dean's mouth as he kissed him. Dean came soon after, his face in Castiel's neck to hide the sound. 

They snuggled down next to each other as they relaxed and before they could fall asleep Dean kissed him softly. Nuzzling against his cheek before falling asleep. Castiel smiled as he wrapped around Dean. This could be his new favorite holiday.


End file.
